Don't Try To Leave Me
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: I was their prisoner and wanted to get away. I hope Kagome can find me soon! BankotsuxOC One Shot


I sat there on the lush, grassy ground Indian style with my arms folded against my chest, my mouth slightly open due to the stupidity of the current argument that was taking place before me. I could actually feel my chocolate brown eyebrow twitch a little bit from it. Or maybe it was me trying to hold in my laughter.

"I don't care what you say Bankotsu! I am not going another step until we find a river and you let me wash all of this stuff off of me!" Screamed a rather dirty Jakotsu while flailing his arms up in the air and stomping his foot to the ground, trying to persuade Bankotsu to at least let him wash off a little.

"No! It wasn't my bright idea to fall down a muddy hill and get all dirty! You can live with it." Bankotsu retorted, huffing and pointing his nose up in the air like some snobby cat, Banryuu upon his shoulder and glinting brightly in the sun.

Yep, these were my captors. My big, bad, Band of Seven captors. And they were arguing about taking a bath. You see I was traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha before I was here. I was just strolling along the side of river when all of a sudden I saw a dash and then boom! I was out like a light. And then I woke up in the arms of Bankotsu...and then I slapped him. Hard might I add. I've been with them for about two weeks now actually.

I saw a dark shadow loom over me and beside sat Renkotsu. "Still arguing I see."

I sighed and stretched out my legs in front of me while leaning back on my arms for support. "Yep. Bankotsu's three years my senior and he's more childish than I am."

"Yep. Only he's stronger than you are and the last time I checked his prisoner." Renkotsu remarked, a smug smile on his face and one of his eyebrows cocked up.

I glanced over to him with a look that can probably only be seen once every thousand years. "And you people wonder why I don't like being with you. You know I use to be the leader of a gang too!" I spat.

Cocky jerk.

I got up and stretched my arms up over my head before a shrill scraping of metal against metal made my ears ring. I closed my hazel orbs and quickly put my hands over my ears. I never did like the sound of that.

It made me get goosbumps all over. I saw Renkotsu get up and jog over, trying to calm down the two bickering people. Appearently Bankotsu and Jakotsu's little fight had ignited and entire feud about proper hygiene and now every single member was at it. In other words, they were totally distracted from anything else around them.

I grinned to myself at the slightly amusing scene before me. "It would be the perfect time to attempt another escape." I muttered to myself.

Slowly, I started to back away into the woods that we resided in, trying to be a sneaky and quiet as possible. I did this for a few moments before turning around and running fast as swiftly as I could, not caring which way I was going. Just as long as I was away from them. Actually I was kind of bummed about leaving. In my time being with them I may have developed a, what you could call, small crush on Bankotsu.

A small heat rose to my cheeks before I realized what I had just thought about. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me! I was part of a gang! And not only that! I was the Leader! I was a ruthless Leader! And here I am almost admitting feeling for that inconsiderate jerk of a man!" I screamed to myself.

I rolled my eyes at how silly I could be before I looked ahead and saw the man that had appearently been the topic of my inner ranting. His cobalt eyes bore into mine and his inky black braid swayed in the wind. Before I could stop, I slammed into him, almost knocking us both to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk. Trying to run away again I see. You know that won't do any good Ashlee." Bankotsu smirked at my surprised face from the sudden collision that had just occurred.

I turned, going to run away again, but was quickly caught in a matter of seconds. "Oh no you don't!"

Bankotsu lunged forward, knocking us both to the ground and pinned my hands above my head. I gave him the best glare I could with my hazel eyes, praying that he wouldn't notice just how pink my cheeks were due to the current position.

"I told you Ashlee. You're not escaping from me. And even if you did, I would just come and find you again." Bankotsu said while slowly leaning forward. I felt his breath tickling my lips and no matter how much I yearned to feel them against mine, I would submit. I turned my head and felt that same breath on my cheek, and then on the outer rim of my ear.

I could hear him give a small chuckle at my small minute reactions. He bit down gently on my lobe before blowing hot air into my ear, causing my to have a full body shiver, my eyes closed shut at this point.

"B-Bankotsu. W-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered out.

I felt him release one of my hands before once again capturing them again in a strong hold. This time, he held them in place with only one hand so his other was free to do whatever it is he wanted. "You know..I've killed a thousand with this hand. But they've never had the chance to touch such soft skin before in such a manner as they are now."

He placed the back of his hand on my cheek before dragging it down to the tender and sensitive flesh of my neck.

My eyes shot wide open and, I quickly spun my head to where I was facing him once more, a blush taking home on my cheeks for the time being. He noticed my blush and gave a satisfied smirk before leaning down and brushing his cool, tanned cheek against my flaming red one, delighting in the way I tried to squirm away, though I was secretly enjoying his tiny ministrations.

He began to pull away once again, but not before placing a tender kiss upon my cheek, smiling at the small and barely audible gasp that leaked out. Taking that as a success, he began to slowly plant more on whatever skin he could find. I hadn't noticed but he had release my arms and before I could react, he picked me up from the ground and pushed me into a large nearby tree, trapping my body with his.

"Ashlee.." He whispered my name before placing large hand on my waist, applying the slightest of pressures, just to make sure that I wouldn't go anywhere. But truthfully, I was so dazed by the things going on that I don't think I cold run away even if I tried. I probably would just fall to the ground in a big heap.

Bankotsu leaner forward again, brushing his lips against mine in a teasing manner. As if he was tempting me and trying to see how far he could go before I finally lost it and gave in. He drug them from my own trembling ones to my cheek, placing another kiss there. He began to descend down my neck where he bit down softly, causing another small gasp to escape.

I closed my eyes tight and dug my nails into the bark of the tree, tiny splinters going underneath and causing a slight pain for me. I felt him smile and he bit down again, only a little harder this time. My toes curled in the soft grass and I instinctively leaned my head to the side, allowing him better access to the area in which he was currently working on.

He leaned back up to my ear and whispered my name. "Ashlee...I want to kiss you. But it seems that we've started a game here, and you know how I hate to lose."

He pressed his body against mine and drug his hands from my hips up to face, where he held me in place, one on each cheek. His eyes stared into mine intensely. So intense that I had to momentarily look down to escape the gaze he had captivated me with.

"B-Bankotsu..." Words were pretty much at a loss with me right now so I was surprised that I was actually able to manage at least his name.

"Yes? What is it Ashlee?" I could feel how close he was by the warmth of his breath upon my face. It made me shiver with delight and grueling anticipation of what could happen.

I raised my eyes only to see Bankotsu's half-closed, so I took the initiative. I leaned forward in quite a hurry and shyly placed a tender and soft kiss to him. He smirked and let a hand travel down to my neck, refusing to let me go at this point. And personally, I didn't want him to let go. His other hand traveled down to my waist and he let it rest there gently.

With a small amount of courage, I allowed my own hand to come up and cup his cheek lightly. After all, this was my first kiss and this was all very new to me. He had turned his head to the side a bit and applied more pressure, but the need to air was upon us and we reluctantly pulled away, panting and out of breathe. I felt him pull me forward and into a hug. His head rested on top of my own and I smiled.

"Ashlee, please don't try to run away again. Don't try to leave me."

I wrapped my arms around him and looked up, giving him a small peck before replying. "I will never.

Though we are going to have some problems when Kagome finds us and tries to rescue me."

Bankotsu laughed at this. He laughed so hard that I felt the vibrations in his chest. "Well she's just going to have to live with it. And so will Inuyasha. You're mine now, and I don't plan on having that change anytime soon."


End file.
